One of you succeeded
by Edward Simmons
Summary: Elizabeth feels guilty about chaining Jack to the pearl for the Kraken. Will he forgive her?


This is my first attempt at a Sparrabeth, I am such a fan of the pairing that I wanted to join in. 3 So let me know what you guys think.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

Enjoy~

Elizabeth stares out at the waves, the gentle creak of the Black Pearl on the waters echoes through the salty sea air. The mythical ship has somehow managed to evade a watery grave so many times it's amazing it still floats. Elizabeth's attention was redirected when she heard Jack give Cotton control of the ship. She looked back out at the sea as Jack glanced down at her. She listened as Jack walked past her without as much as a word. The silence was worse now than when the Black Pearl first went down. The guilt that tied her stomach in knots was too much. She had to talk to him.

Elizabeth looked around Will was nowhere in sight, she felt awful sneaking around him like this, but really he never needed to know how Jack made it to Davy Jones Locker. She gracefully walked to the Captain's quarters, she cracked open the door and peaked in. Jack was standing looking down at a large map that covered his desk, his compass and a bottle of rum open. _Typical._ She thought to herself. She was about to open the door but stopped when Jack smacked his compass off the desk. He growled at the map and took a hard swig of rum. He slammed it back down and began muttering to himself.

Elizabeth took a step back, maybe now wasn't the best time. She attempted to close the door but it clicked loudly in the silence of the ship.

"Elizabeth. I know you're there." He had a growl in his voice.

Elizabeth paused and took a breath, it was now or never. She creaked open the door and stepped in closing the door behind her. She couldn't meet Jack's eyes. "Jack..I'm sorry." She told the floor.

Jack didn't respond, he continued to pretend to be reading the map. Elizabeth knew better, Jack didn't read maps; he simply went where the compass told him to go. She would have been angry with him but she knew he had every right to be angry with her. She hated the silence between them.

"Why won't you say anything?" She pleaded her voice cracking.

"There is nothing to be said." He turned to face her. "You are a low down pirate who takes what you can and gives nothing back. Commendable I must say." Jack raised his rum to her.

"So… You're not mad at me?" She feared him in this moment something was wrong.

"Oh, I am plenty mad love, I would toss you over board and hope you drown." He stared coldly at her, meeting her gaze. "But, I'm not going to."

"But you said.." Jack groaned interrupting her. "And what is it now Jack?"

"It was the way you did it." He smirked and then continued. "Fooling me with your womanly whiles while you chain me to the pearl." His voice was gruff with irritation. Before he could say anymore he turned back to his charts. Elizabeth was taken back. He wasn't mad about his death, he was mad about her kissing him. She took a step towards him and then made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack allows her to do so and sighs, "Stop, I don't take sympathy from the likes of you. When we make port next I am leaving you there."

She buries her face in his old worn out jacket, and inhales deeply. What was it about Jack Sparrow that made her feel this way? He was foul, and a liar, and all sorts of untrustworthy pirate and yet, Elizabeth found herself craving his touch. He was every bit of rebellion she was never able to have. And yet here he stood, his musky smell was intoxicating.

"Jack….I'm sorry." She whispered into his shoulder.

Jack sighed as his tension rose; he turned in her grip so he could face her. He wanted to be angry with her, but he found himself calmed by her. As the wave of Elizabeth's perfume hit his senses he shuddered mentally. She was the only woman he had ever trusted in his life, and look where it got him. He removed her arms from around him and put them back at her sides. "I suggest you pack Ms. Swan."

He then gruffly turned back to his charts. He wasn't really reading them he just wanted to not be looking at her. She was destined to be with Will Turner, though he was shaping up to be a glorious pirate like his father, Will would always chose Elizabeth over being a pirate. It was something Jack had already come to terms with. He waited to hear her footsteps leave but she never moved.

Jack turned around prepared to shoo her off but he was stopped when her eyes threatened to spill over with tears. She bit her lip, he hated to see her cry. Somehow Elizabeth had wormed her way into his emotions, something that made Jack really uncomfortable.

"No tears love." He couldn't bring himself to say much more. He put the pad of his thumb to her cheek and wiped away a stray tear, in all the times he had sailed with Elizabeth her beauty never ceased to amaze him. The way her tawny hair danced in the wind, the way her hips swayed when she walked. The way she commanded a ship, the way she was always so defiant. It made his blood boil. He sighed his heart heavy, she made her choice long before he ever showed up.

Elizabeth looked at Jack as his rough hands touched her face, the musky scent of him made her heart soar, it normally made her feel funny, but this time it was different. Something in his eyes maybe, she couldn't place it, but something made her stay. Elizabeth was beginning to think it wasn't guilt that held her in place anymore. She held his hand on her face and smiled slightly.

He couldn't smile, he needed her to go, Jack couldn't put up with this kind of strain, the whole love triangle thing was a mess. He needed to be free of them both; he wished he had never sailed into her port. Something about her sweet smile, like an invitation, he couldn't stop himself, _the hell with it_, he took a step forward and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into a close embrace. He pulled her face to his and he kissed her roughly.

Elizabeth was too shocked to push him away, by the time she gathered herself, and she found herself enjoying it. The rough grabs of a desperate man, the way his facial hair tickled her face. And his strong arms, she melted in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer into their kiss.

Jack smiled a little and broke away from Elizabeth. He stared at her eyes searching for an answer. What were they doing? He didn't have time to think about it anymore when Elizabeth jumped up and kissed Jack again making him take a step back.

Elizabeth wouldn't let this turn into a debate, just let it happen. If they stopped now it was over, maybe forever, and Elizabeth couldn't let this feeling go, not yet. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Her feet scrapped up against the desk behind him.

Jack relished in the feeling of her soft lips. He breathed her sweet scent leaned on the desk for support. He quickly began removing her clothes, he didn't care her reasons anymore. As they made their way to his bed he kicked the door closed behind him, he only released Elizabeth to lock the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``I will not be a dirty writer.. yet~``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at a sparrabeth, honestly I want opinions! I want criticisms, even if they are harsh. I need to hear them to improve.

HOWEVER! I don't want anything like "Oh that wouldn't happen." OR "This story is gross and sick."

Those aren't helpful and will be deleted.


End file.
